True love
by CobrallMaster27
Summary: Numbah Three gets kidnapped by count Spankulot! Will Numbah Four be able to save her? I suck at summaries, plz RR! COMPLETE!
1. Kidnapped!

One sunny day in the Kids nExt Door treehouse Numbah Three was humming merrily. Suddenly Numbah Four came up behind her.  
"Kuki?" he said in his cute Australian accent.  
"Hi Wally!" exclaimed Numbah Three.  
Numbah Thre had been thinking about how she had a huge crush on the Autralian, but she was too scared to tell ihm.  
"Uhh..." said Numbah Four.  
"Go on"  
"Kooks, wool yew... uh... wool yew..."

Suddenly there wsa a huge crash and a villian appeared in the side of the treeho8se. It was Count Spankulot.  
"HAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed Count Spankulot. "I vill spank all you naughty children"  
"BATTLE STATIONS!" screamed Numbah One, and they got into battle stations.  
Numbah Three was scared of Count Spankulot after he'd spanked her rainbow monkey in SPANK, so she hid in a corner while the others attacked the spank-happy vampire.  
"Vell Vhat do Ve haff here" said Count Spankulot.  
He'd found her! Numbah Three shivered and higged her newest rainbow monkey. Suddenly she heard another voice.  
"'ey! Keep orway from 'er, cruddy adult!" said Numbah Four as he shot him with his mustard gun.  
"Wally!' exclaimed Numbah Three, huging him. "You saved me"  
"Aw, it wuz nothing Kooks." said Numbah Four, sweatdropping.  
Suddenly Count Spankulot jumped up from behind and grabbed Numbuh Three.  
Numbah Three screamed. "Aaaahhh! Help me Wally"  
numbah Four ran after her but he was to slow. Count Spankulot escaped through the window.  
"Kuuuuuuuuukkiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Numbah Three was terrifeid. Count Spankulot had taken her ot the secret villian's headquarter's, where she'd been locked up in atiny cell with no food or warter. She started to cry, her sliver tears pooling by her feet. Now she'd never get to tell Numbah Four how much she loved him. She rememembered when she'd first met him.

FLASBACK

"La la la la la." a five year old girl sang as she gathered daisies. She was Asian with long black hair. Suddenly she tripped over boy lying in the grass.  
"Oi! Wootch it!" said the boy, sitting, up. He had blonde hair in a bowl cut that covered his eyes, and he was wearing an orange hoodie.  
"Hi I'm Kuki" said the girl.  
"Oi don't care!" said the boy. He walked away muttering, "Cruddy gurls"  
Kuki burst into tears. Why did this mysterous boy have to be so meen?  
The boy looked over his shoulder and Saw Kuki crying.  
"Aw, don't croy," he said.  
"B-but you're so mean and you made fun of me!" sobbed Kuki.  
"Oi didn't mane it like that!" protested the boy.  
"You didn't?" replyed Kuki. She cheered up straigth away and glomped the mysterious boy. The boy strugled to breathe.  
"Moi... Name's... Wallabee..." was all he was able to say.  
"Wallabee? That's a silly name! I think I'll call you Wally!" declared Kuki.

END FLASHBACK

Numbah Four sighed as he remembered how he and Numbah Three had met.  
"Woy've gotta sive 'er!" he said. Then he banged his fist on the table.  
Suddenly the viewscreen came on. It was Mr Boss.  
"We have your precious Numbah Three!" Mr Boss anounced.  
"Well duh," said Numbuh Two under his breath.  
"And don't even try to think about rescuing her! If you or any of your little friends come near our headquaters..." he made a gesture like he was getting his throat cut. Then he laughed evilly and turned off the screen.  
"Forget it. She's not worth worrying about. Let's give it up team." said Numbah One.  
"NO!" screamed Numbah Fourr. "WE HAVE TO SAVE 'ER"  
"Why"  
Numbah Four looked down at the ground sheepishly, and started teering up.  
"Becuz... Becuz... I love 'er..."

to be continued... 


	2. The rescue starts off

A/N yes i know it looked like the knd were out of characters in te last chapter but you'll see why in this one.  
ps: what';s double spacing? 

Everyone gasped because they had no idea that Numbah Four felt that way about Numbah Three.  
"Well I suppoes we still wont be able to save her, let's all go outside team." declared Numbah ONe, but he sounded fake.

Outside...

"Why carn't we soive her?" Cried Nabmah Four. "We always soive kids"  
"don't worry Numbah Four, we'll save her." announted Numbah One "But I couldn't say it in there because the room was buged"  
After he said that, a fly buzzed out of a window od the treehouse and headed to the DCFDTL's mansion.  
"See?" said Numbah One. "There miguth be more bugs so lets make plans out here."

Kuki's POV

I couldn't believe it. The villians had just shown me a tape of when they'd contacted the treehouse, and noone except Numbah Four wanted to help me! And also, Numbah Four was in lveo with me! I mean I hoped he felt about me the way I felt about him, but I didn't know he really did! I bet he's going to rescue me, even if the others won't! I love him so much right now!  
I hug my Rainbow Monkey I'd managed to take before i was kidnapped and hope that Numbah Four... No, wallly, would save me.

Nobody's POV

Numbah Four sat in the the flying bus impatiently.  
"Whon are we going to loive?" He demanded.  
"Yes, I'm sure you're looking forward to that pizza" said Numbah One loudly.  
Numbah Two took off and Wally began remmebering when he and Numbah Three met in kindergarten the day after they met in that feild.

Flashback

"Cruddy scherl" muttered Wally as he went into the school building where he'd be spending 6 years.  
"Hiiiiii Waaallllyyy!" exclaimed Kuki as she jumped up into her new friends face. Then she said "Konichi wa Wally-san"  
Wally didn't know what she meant but he was happy to see her. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all.

They went inside and saw a boy with goggles and an aviator's hat, and a girl wearing a red cap and hoop earings.  
"Konichi wa HOagie-san. Konichi wa Abby-san" rattled off Numbah Three happily.  
"That's Japanese for hello" she explained to Wally.  
Wally was happy because he'd learned something new, but he didn't know who the girl and the boy were.  
"Who are thay?" Wally asked, pointing at the girl and the boy.  
"You're a baka! They're Hoagie and Abby of course!" said Kuki charmingly.  
Abby waved and Hoagie tried to eat his foot.  
Then they all started their first day of kindergarten, except Nigel who wasn't there.

End Flashback

Sudednly the bus started losing altiftude. They'd been shot down!

To Be Continued...


	3. Rescued and Confessions

A/N ok i guess i should translate what kuki said in the last chapter.  
Konichi wa Wally-san! Hi Wally!  
Konichi wa HOagie-san. Konichi wa Abby-san Hello Hoagie. Hello Abby.  
You're a baka! You're silly!  
ok now on with the story!

The flying bus crahsed right outside the secret villian headquarters. They'd been shot down by the big gun on top of the building. Everyone hoped out and went inside.

Inside there was a big sign that led to the prinson, so they followed it. When they got there, a bunch of enemies jumped out at them, and the kids NExt Door beat them up. Then they got down and opened a door and found Numbah Three.  
"Oh my god you came for me!" She said. HSe jumped up from where she was sitting and hugged Wally around the waist.  
"Luts got out of here!" sad Numbah Four. They went to leave, but COunt Spankulot and the Common Cold and the Tolienator and Mr Wink and Mr Fib blocked to doorway.  
"Battle Stations!" Yelled Numbah One.  
Numbah One attacked the Tolienator with a water gun.  
Numbah Two attacuked the Common Cold with an orange juice gun.  
Numbah Five attack Mr Wink and Mr Fib with a termite un.  
Kuki and Wally attacked Count Spankulot together. Numbah Four kicked him on the chest and NUmbah Three jumped on his head. He fell over.  
"How do ya like it noe, huh?" Asked Wally, and he shot him eith a bubblegum gun.  
"Oh no! My bat-hair!" Yelled Count Spankulot, and passed out/

All the villians were defeated, so the KND left. They got back into the bus. Numbah Four and NUmbah Three were thinking about when they decided to join the KND when they were 6.

FLASHBACK

Wally and Kuki were at Wally's house.  
"Hey Kuki... I was thinking about join the KND..." said Wally.  
Kuki was happy.  
"I knew you were going to join! You'll make a great operative: She said happily "Why don't you join too?" Asked Wally.  
"I... I don't think I'd make the cut.  
Wally was schicked because he liked her a lot.  
"But why?" He asked.  
"I don't know. I think I'd really loose it if I had to hurt someone." Pondered Kuki.  
"Why don't you join anyway?" PLeased Wally.  
"OK"  
So they went outside to join the Kisd Next Door.

END FLASHBACK

"Hey Kooks?" Inquired Numbah Four.  
"Yeah Wal?" Replied NUmbah Three.  
"You know whut Ah was going to ask b'fore"  
"You were gonna ask me about Rainbow Monkeys"  
Numbah Four shook his head violently.  
"No, it's not that, it's... Will you be my.../... Gurlfriend"  
"Oh Wal of course I will!" Cried Kuki. It was the happiest day of her life.  
They leaned over each other, and kissed. Everything was perfect.

THE END 


End file.
